Another end to: Grey s Anatomy Season 11 - New beginnings
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: This is a tough one to write, admitting defeat, admitting that Shonda rules the world. But I hope this one gets you over the summer, with Derek that is not with us anymore, watching from heaven and Meredith starting a new relationship. But first, we are looking at the dream team, a team I am not willing to break up. Disclaimer: Shonda owns Greys Anatomy
1. Chapter 1

In the ambulance bay, April is left alone, her patient survived, the adrenaline she felt had been exhilarating. Meredith had been right, what a waste it had been if she hadn't made that the decision, the decision to take a chance, to give a child a father.

April is walking up and down the pavement. Jackson is going to leave her, if she goes back to help save other people in a war torn country, she takes a deep breath, does she want to go away again? There must be, it's the man she loves, the man she left another man at the altar, the man she slept with for the first time, it's her other half, the person that completes her. She is sorry for what she did, Jackson said it himself, it was all about her but… She needs to make him stay and hear her, she need to make him understand, so…

April: Jackson? Jackson, please don't, I wanted to talk to you and, can you

Jackson: What? I was just, I don't know what I wanted out here, I didn't know you were still here

April: I don't want to be without you. I, I need you and I am sorry, I am so sorry, I there is something, I wanted to give you and, come with me, I am such a stupid idiot but I couldn't and instead I wrote and so, I thought you would find it anyway and so I left it out every evening but I should have known because you are just a decent guy and always will be and at one point I couldn't and then I…

April is dragging Jackson into the locker room.

April: You are coming with me

Jackson: April

April: You need to come with me, you need to understand why I couldn't, here, please read this,

April opens her locker and hands him a book.

April: Here!

Jackson: What is this?

April: It's a diary that, I started it when he died, when our son Samuel died and that, every day I wrote something in there, things I couldn't tell you, maybe you will understand, maybe this helps because this is not over, not after everything, so please read it, sit down, I just, I couldn't talk without crying and I hoped you would see it lying there on the nightstand but I couldn't tell you to take it because I was also afraid and now...

April starts crying, she is fighting for her relationship.

Jackson sits down and starts to read, word by word, line by line. Tears are running down his skin, this is his wife. She lost their child, he was a doctor, the physical strengths…

Jackson: I am

April: I need to go again, I need to do something, for me it's not over, I am not prepared to go back to normal life because I have changed and I think you, I am not saying I want to move away from Seattle but maybe, I am trying to find something with meaning, so that his death is not

Jackson takes a deep breath: Doctors without borders, you don't have to be in the army, we, I don't want to be in the army, I was not the guy robbing through the mud. April, I am not that guy. I was the guy that read books and wanted to help people in any way possible, I always wanted to be a doctor, I come from a family of doctors and, I am not like Owen, I don't want to be able to shoot people, I help people so

April: I know but

Jackson: Wait, let me finish because I can take off 6 months. You and me we can have chats with the hospital online, we are going to do a program for Doctors without Borders. It's helping the people that can't be helped. I love you too but the last year was hard and I am willing to give us a chance, you letting me read this journal, even after the first few pages, I think I get it, so I am giving us another chance. That is my offer, Doctors without Borders, I don't want you to go into a war zone because I think I am not able to cope in loosing you, that is why I said… but I understand you need to help, so let's do that together. I get it now, you couldn't protect him, you, you were his mom and doctor and you couldn't and I get that, you don't have to feel guilty

April starts sobbing: But I do, because I could not save your son for you and…

Jackson becomes his old self again

Jackson: Shshshs, hey. We tried, our friends tried, god needed another angel, ok? That is how somebody explained it to me.

April: My mom?

Jackson smiles: Yes and I think she is right so why don't we remember that our son is watching us and start a program for doctors without borders so that we can help a few more children to become adults. How does that sound to you?

April looks at him and suddenly she smiles: You would do that for me?

Jackson: You gave me your diary because you don't want to lose me and I get it now that is, I love you I just can't bear to be without you because I am in this relationship too. In relationships you talk, you stick together, that is what marriage is all about

April nods: You

Jackson: After what we went through, I mean, I think we deserve a second chance and you are right, we both made mistakes so, Doctors without Borders. I don't want to be on the front lines but again I understand that helping others is important to you, I am going to read every page and then we are doing this. But I want to read it first, ok? I ll go and talk to my mom, she will understand, she always had a thing for you

April: Yes, she did.

Jackson: See, but now she has Webber so for the time being can we please go home? We can just cook something like we used to ok?

April hugs him: Yes, yes I am so happy, you know

Jackson: I am reading this, I won't stop before I am finished, is that

April: Yes, yes…

They kiss and kiss again

For the first time in months Jackson and April are leaving the hospital together, hand in hand. Ready to pick up the pieces of their lives and start walking the path of life together again.

Jackson in the car

Jackson: What you pulled off today was a bold move

April: Really?

Jackson: Yes, kind of cool.

April: I thought, if we had the tools to have a doctor on site and I mean all it took was a tow truck and brave fire fighters

Jackson: We could train a few more doctors in Emergency Medicine. I mean, we could even, the hospital is making money and I think I can convince my mom, what if we in addition to the free clinic open another wing where we have a room where people could pull up and we can save a few more car crash victims.

April: That would

Jackson: That would be like preparing doctors either for combat or for hospitals where they have to do everything but most likely get in crash victims. Places like Juno where stuff on the oil platforms happens, or hikers or even places in Colorado or after people, it's

April: That sounds wonderful, I mean

Jackson: It would bear his name

April: I love you

Jackson: I love you too.

April: The others will love us too.

Jackson laughs: Why?

April: Because Meredith and Amelia will think that this is the way Derek could have been saved.

Jackson: But

April: It will help, believe me. Plus they love being surgeons and these cases will be nothing ordinary. What do you think? If Bailey is going to be Chief she will love it and Owen, Owen will love it as well…

Jackson: So

April: So we help Doctors without borders and we go but I think, help to get the program running. I want to give more children mom and dads and more parents, kids to look after.

Jackson smiles: We will and because of that I don't think we need a second chance.

April: What

Jackson: I think we just continue where we stopped, which means

April: That you are not sleeping in the guest bedroom anymore.

Jackson: Is that so

April blushes: If you want to know

Jackson: You have no idea, let just drive home wife.

April laughs puts the car in gear and leaves the parking lot.

At Joey s bar

Meredith: So you are the doctor that is just an intern. Well, that was

Andrew: I am Andrew DeLuca, Dr Grey

Meredith: Shepard-Grey

Andrew: Dr. Shepard Grey and I just wanted to help a pregnant woman to keep her baby. It could have been you lying there, in need of help. So would you have wanted me helping you? A doctor without the practical training but with a medical degree or somebody without any medical training?

Andrew smiles at her because he knows he got a point, he doesn't regret for a second helping but he understands he has a lot to learn.

Meredith: Well, yes I think I would have appreciated someone with a medical degree to help me because I have a baby, 3 actually. I have 3 kids.

Andrew: I love kids, I come from a big family.

Meredith smiles at him: Of course you do, I am a widow by the way just to set the record straight.

Andrew: I am sorry for that. But I am single and it means you are available.

Meredith: Are you flirting with me? I am your boss

Andrew: No, you are my bosses' boss and not in this bar, so let's start this again because I am just a guy in a bar. Hi, I am Andrew, nice to meet you.

Meredith suddenly remembers, this is serendipity, all she had done this past year had been grieving for Derek, she was waiting for a sign that everything was going to be ok and here it was, in form of Andrew. Derek had always told her that he wanted her to be happy. Andrew was right in front of her, good looking, hair to die for and he loved kids, he came from a big family like Derek. He was an intern…

Meredith whispers to herself: I hope you know what you are doing…

Andrew: What?

Meredith: Nothing, so you are just a boy in a bar?

Andrew: Yes

Meredith: Well, then I think we should order a round of tequila and see where that leads us. Hi, I am Meredith, nice to meet you.

The next day in the hospital

Amelia: I saw a guy coming out of your room…

Alex: What? I

Meredith: It was

Andrew is walking past her

Andrew: Morning Dr. Shepard-Grey, I got you a coffee.

Meredith grins: Thank you Dr. Di Luca that is very sweet of you, I think you should find Dr. Edwards otherwise you are late, again.

Andrew smiling: I will Dr. Shepard-Grey.

Andrew winks at her

Amelia: Oh my god, seriously.

Meredith: He was just a guy in a bar and it was a different house in a way but also

Alex: Oh no, no, no you can't

Meredith: Don't you guys see. He was just a guy in a bar

Amelia: I

Alex: That is how she started it with your brother, she was a girl in the bar.

Amelia: What?

Alex: He, Derek was just a guy in a bar, that is how it all started and that is

Meredith: Its Derek s way of saying I should be happy, it's a sign, the kids need a dad. Andrew likes kids

Amelia: You are

Alex: Crazy, absolutely crazy. I mean, the kids I am there and so is Owen and

Meredith: I need

Amelia: Go for it.

Alex: What?

Amelia: She should go for it. Derek is dead, I understand that but her being alone is not going to bring him back. Derek did not want Meredith to be alone. We are here, we can pick up the pieces later in case he isn't the one. But Meredith go for it, if you think Derek sent him. Go for it, he wants you to be happy and the kids need a dad and he looks, gosh I mean, the other females in this hospital will hate you because he is a catch.

Alex: Seriously

Amelia: Can't wait until I accidently see him changing his shirt, I think I am in the locker room more often.

Meredith blushes

Amelia: Oh boy that good.

Meredith: I was Derek s intern, the intern that

Amelia: Sign

Alex: That is a whole load of

Amelia: Meredith, you are not the messed up girl anymore. You can make it work, try to be his teacher and his lover, I think he would be able to handle it. I mean he stayed calm in a mass casualty and I have heard he is quite talented.

Alex: If Bailey will be Chief of Surgery, I really don't want to be in his shoes or yours.

Meredith: I don't care, because you know what?

Alex: What?

Meredith: I deserve to be happy! And Richard will back me up and Bailey, she will see it so she will help me in the end.

Alex: You might be destroying his career.

Meredith: I am not, why do you, Alex you are my friend so behave like it!

Alex: Well

Meredith: He might be choosing paeds and then you have to teach him.

Alex: I hope not but hey

Meredith: You know what, keep the house or better I give it to the interns because I heard Jo bought a place for guys so that is me being a friend, giving you a chance to be happy.

Alex: She did and thanks but I

Meredith: See and I decided I am keeping my house. The day the Chief got married I decided that the house didn't deserve that. Derek built it for us, for me so that I can be happy for the rest of my life. I am seeing now that if I sell it, it would send the wrong message. So now I am taking my coffee and check on the kids and then I am going to do my job, as a surgeon. I see you later.

Meredith takes a sip out of her coffee cup and smiles, it exactly right, with that she is walking across the hallway where Andrew pulls her into a room.

Meredith: Andrew

Andrew: I have another 10 minutes before Dr. Edwards will send squad out to find me so, if you can be quick.

Meredith: Oh my god I am going to regret that

Andrew: Does this mean yes?

Meredith: Yes, yes, just get your shirt off.

Meredith and Andrew make out in the on-call room.

Hours later

Callie bumps into Meredith

Callie: I heard

Meredith: My god does the whole hospital know?

Callie: I helped Amelia with a case and it was a long surgery.

Meredith: Amelia

Callie: The nurses overheard you, so I just asked her directly and Stefanie was really pissed so Luca

Meredith: How did he

Callie: He smiled all the way through and she can't ignore him because he is really good, especially with kids.

Meredith: Not only with kids.

Callie: Did you hear about

Meredith: What?

Callie: April and Jackson. Jackson suggested at the meeting which you missed, that it would be great to have a place where you can pull off another miracle.

Meredith: Really?

Callie: Yes, I don't know what else was said.

Meredith: What?

Callie: When Jackson's mom started to complain, April saved the day. She said that Derek could have been saved if we had more trained surgeons that could have helped even if they work in smaller hospitals and that this is worth risking everything to give a parent back to their children.

Meredith takes a deep breath

Callie: They are funding it and April hopes you will help train the people. Bailey is on board as well and we will put the interns in the program as well, because Webber thinks every doctor, and it doesn't matter which specialty he or she chooses later, should be able to assess the injuries.

A tear starts running down Meredith face

Meredith: Anything else?

Callie: Yes

Meredith: What?

Callie: They are going to call it the Derek Shepard wing.

Meredith: Omg, the hospital that I am working in will be bearing my dead sisters name, my husband's best friend name and my husband's name?

Callie: Yes, if you don't mind.

Meredith: I, I think that s wonderful and of course I ll help.

Callie: Cool so how was the sex

Meredith: Really?

Callie: Really, after all this I am asking you how was the sex with the new intern because I believe it was hot and Derek always said he wants you to be happy and for a time I remember that wasn't with him and he was good with it as well, that is what I always admired about him. So how was the sex?

Meredith: The sex was, well

Callie: Oh no

Meredith: Yes

Callie: So you did it tonight

Meredith: This morning in the laundry closet and after my operation and just

Callie: You are

Meredith: It's wonderful, it feels good and I think he is it. Derek knew it immediately and I think I do too. So let me enjoy what I have, I am calling dips, he is mine.

Callie: I am happy for you!

Meredith: Thank you. So we need somebody for you.

Callie: I have my eye set on somebody…

Meredith: So dinner

Callie: Oh no, I am taking the kids, Amelia stays over at Owens and Maggie is on-call.

Meredith: I

Callie: Find out if he is the one, we bring the kids in the morning, if he wants to stay in the chaos, he is good to go and being given a chance. Don't worry, we stay close by.

The next morning

Andrew: This is great, you know I always wanted a big family. Sofia, if you take this to Bailey and Leonora than they can eat as well, do it with Zola as you guys are the big sis and they need you.

Sofia: Ok

Andrew: Great!

His head goes back talking to Meredith.

Andrew: You know, my big sister was amazing, I dated one of her friends and the only thing she told me was that if I didn't treat her friends right she would kill me.

Meredith: What happened?

Andrew: Her friend thought I was too nice and ended it. My sister was furious with her and never spoke to her again for leaving me.

Meredith laughs: Wow that is something.

Andrew: Yeah, you know when I arrived in Seattle this felt strange, because there wasn't any chaos around me but this, I feel I can breathe again and if you don't mind I would like to build a swing for the kids if Edwards lets me.

Meredith looks into the sky, the swing that was something her dad had built for her and that Derek wanted to build for the kids. It's the third day and Andrew was being pushed into her life, he was perfect just perfect for her and this time she swore to herself she would not mess this up, because it had taken Derek and her so long to find each other that she owed it to Derek, to their kids and most of all to herself not to be afraid and give it a chance.

Meredith: I ll talk to her, maybe you can make it a family swing. Ask Owen to help you.

Andrew: Owen?

Meredith: Dr. Owen Hunt, the interim Chief of Surgery, you are being pushed into the big leagues.

Andrew: Well, I skipped 2 years.

Meredith: Really?

Andrew: Yeah!

Meredith: I am impressed.

Andrew kisses her: I hope so and now let's get everybody ready.

Meredith: The van is outside.

Andrew: Great, I ll see you at the hospital.

Meredith: Wait, what

Andrew: I ll take Zola and Sofia to school, will drop Bailey off at the kindergarden and take Leo with me to the hospital to drop her off at the nursery. You can stay, shower and leave instructions for the new cleaner you hired.

Meredith: How do you

Andrew: Fridge

Meredith grins: I am impressed again.

Andrew: Thanks but this is just, I mean how lucky am I to have found you?

Meredith: I don't know.

With that Andrew takes the kids and leaves

Minutes later Callie and Amelia arrive

Callie: And?

Meredith: I don't know why I deserve this?

Callie: What?

Meredith: He fed the kids, we had sex this morning, he brings the kids to the nursery before he goes on a 48hr shift and still he kissed me and told me he is one of the luckiest guys in the world having met me.

Amelia: Wow, I mean wow.

Meredith: It gets better, he wants to build a swing in the garden.

Callie: Wow that is

Meredith: What should I do with him?

Callie: Give him a set of keys?

Meredith: That quick?

Amelia: When did Derek

Meredith: About 1 after

Callie grins: Do it

Amelia: Maggie and I move into your old house, this will be great meaning, you cant give it to the interns meaning, well I wouldn't want him to live there with other women.

Meredith: What if it doesn't work?

Callie: Then it doesn't and you try again but this sounds perfect and you have been through hell so just enjoy it.

Meredith: Who talks to Stephanie?

Callie: I do and Maggie will. Stefanie wants to do Cardio

Meredith: I feel bad for taking favors

Amelia: Don't be and he is a good guy. Why should you fight with other interns when you can have him for yourself now?

Meredith: True, Callie, is there

Callie: I am working on that…

Amelia: Good then let's go!

At the hospital Meredith bumps into Luca

Andrew smiles: Dr. Grey

Meredith: Dr. Di Luca, I think

Andrew: I have 10 minutes, you

Meredith: Coffee, just coffee I need to talk with you.

Andrew: I everything ok.

Meredith smiles, she pays for the coffee and they sit down in the garden, it's a sunny day and she is rummaging in her pockets.

Andrew: What is it?

Meredith: Well, you will hear a lot of people talk and there will be things you don't understand but, I think I like you.

Andrew: I like you too.

Meredith: Good so, do you have a place here in Seattle?

Andrew thinks: No, no actually I don't, I am still at a hotel.

Meredith frowns, how can an intern afford to stay in a hotel? Then she remembers Callie and smiles. It doesn't matter who his parents are, she likes Jackson and Callie and sometimes it's ok if people grew up in an easier environment.

Meredith: Well, here.

Andrew: Keys?

Meredith: Yes, you love kids, you are the perfect babysitter and I mean last night

Andrew blushes

Meredith: Little one opens the garage, the one with the blue band is for the garden, the one with white bow is for the main door. Just pack your bags and come after your shift. Here, that is my plan for the next few weeks.

Andrew: Wow

Meredith: If this is too much, if this is, I

Andrew kisses her: No this is perfect Meredith.

Meredith: Great Andrew so go and find Stefanie. By now Callie has talked to her, if you are late because of me or the kids it's ok. And

Andrew: So does this mean

Meredith: We are going to give this a go, ok? We are trying although it already feels

Andrew: Perfect?

Meredith: Yes

Andrew: Great, then I ll see you at home.

Meredith: See you at home.

Meredith gets up and leaves, she is elated because he took the keys and called it home. This is going to work, she doesn't care what the hospital will say, this is going to work.

Andrew remains on this seat, this is more than he dreamed of when he came to Seattle. The woman he loved had left him because she did not want to have a family. He had come to Seattle to start fresh and now this. He was happy, this was it. He smiled, he had to go back to the hotel and get the ring. This one wasn't leaving him or wouldn't go away, he loved everything about her and he needed to make sure that even if it got complicated, she wouldn't leave.

At the hospital

Owen: Amelia, Amelia wait

Amelia: What

Owen: Is Meredith really

Amelia: She is and I am so happy for her. I have seen him in action, boy I wasn't that good when I was his age. He is pretty good you know, pretty good.

Owen: We don't know anything about him and Meredith, we have a responsibility

Amelia: We do and you do. Bytheway are you stay?

Owen looks at her: What do you mean?

Amelia: Well, I decided like April you need to make a decision whether you are going back into the field or whether you are looking after the new program we are launching.

Owen: You mean the one where doctors are trained in trauma situation, in field training

Amelia: Yes, that is exactly what I mean.

Owen: I don't know if they will offer it to me.

Amelia: Really? You think after all you have done for April

Owen: Jackson, hasn't really forgiven me for taking his wife away

Amelia: He did, the second you created this program and she said yes. It's a tough one to lose a child, believe me. So are you taking it?

Owen: Yes, I am staying here. I want to be there for the kids, I owe that to Derek.

Amelia: And?

Owen: And for you.

Amelia grins: Good because I am moving in with Maggie into Meredith old house. I am staying for a while, we see how it goes and then well, we have all the time in the world if you are staying.

Owen kisses her

Owen: Great!

Amelia: Well, then

Owen: I am still running a background-check on Di Luca.

Amelia: Do that, men. Hey, he was my brother.

Owen: I know but that is why I want to be sure and I should be furious that they move in like what 3 days, that is insane.

Amelia: Yeah but you know how good Meredith is in messing things up, she nearly did with my brother so let's hope he can cope with it. And he is good, I ll ask Stefanie for him, because he might be her intern but, sorry Maggie and Alex have to fight for him, he is that good.

Owen: You are forgetting Arizona and Callie.

Amelia: He is not a bones or tiny people in belly guy. He likes to talk, Alex is my biggest rival.

Owen laughs: No I don't think so because maybe I sneek him away, he already managed to stay calm in a big accident so I think he would be great for Trauma and Emergency Medicine.

Amelia: Don't you dare, you have April, she will be the new Trauma godess and you can find another intern, there are plenty, just be

Owen kisses her: I ll think about it.

With that Amelia hugs him one last time, smiles and leaves. Callie runs into Stefanie.

Callie: Hi, do you need me?

Stefanie: NO, I don't need any of you messing with my business.

Callie: Hey, slow down, what s wrong?

Stefanie: An attending dating an intern. I thought this rule

Callie: We unanimously decided this rule is useless so go on, date or make out with any…

Stefanie is furious: Really, so why don't you, this is, I lost Jackson because of and why do you people

Callie: Hey, calm down. If you are talking about Meredith and Andrew. Listen, Andrew is great, Meredith lost Derek and you need to let this go. Don't become Bailey, I already talked to Maggie she is taking you under her wings but for that leave Andrew alone.

Stefanie: Excuse me?

Callie: Three kids need a dad and he might be it so leave him alone.

Stefanie: I cannot believe it, I am going to Bailey, I ll report you, I tell the Chief and the Chief s wife and I

Callie grins: Go, she is furious for about 2 seconds but then, Meredith named her second son after Bailey, you must have heard that.

Stefanie: This hospital

Callie: I would grow up, don't fall back. You survived Jackson and April, just leave it alone.

Stefanie: But

Callie: Become the next cardio superstar or join me. I would love to have you on my team, you are good, you know but loose the attitude, teach and see him as a chance for you not as somebody who might had it easier in life.

Stefanie stops for a second: Really?

Callie: Really what? You needing to change or you joining me?

Stefanie: Joining you!

Callie: Yeah! Think about it, I have to set some bones now, wanna scrub in? Come on, surgery?

Stefanie: What are you doing?

Callie grins, she know that Stefanie won't be able to resist this surgery so she takes a moment longer and the reveals: Spinal surgery, Amelia will be there as well. We are going to straighten someone's back with titanium rods. Patient will be able to walk again after 10 years, last girl didn't make it.

Stefanie: Wow, really? I mean

Callie: Yes!

Stefanie: Good, I am in.

Callie: Go scrub!

Callie laughs and together they leave the hallway

Meredith bumps into Richard on her way out of the hospital

Richard: Meredith, Meredith, wait.

Meredith: If it's regarding me and Di Luca forget it Richard. I am not doing this with you, too much history. You just got married, I

Richard: But

Meredith: Is it something, do you. Do you need to talk about the new Trauma Training for doctors or can I go home?

Richard: Well

Meredith: So you want to talk about Andrew?

Meredith takes a moment and waits until Richard gives in and admits defeat.

Richard: Yes but

Meredith: I am leaving, not this time. Derek and I didn't nearly make it so I am leaving, by Richard.

She shakes herself and laughs when she drives along the river seeing the ferry boasts leaving the harbor.

"Not now" she thinks. Derek would have wanted her to be happy, Andrew will be waiting for her, this is perfect, she is trusting herself, her instinct, this is right. This is the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital

Owen bumps into April

Owen: Hi April, how

April hugs Owen

Owen: Wow, what was that for?

April: For helping me and Jackson make the others understand that we are not some crazy people wanting to train doctors for combat but for helping veterans to get back into the real world and for preparing doctors for combat and most of all explaining why Emergency Medicine is so important for every doctor.

Owen grins: It would have helped me, so it wasn't that I did you a favor April, I believe in this program, I believe that we have a chance to be the first, to change life and I hope other hospitals will adopt this program so more lives can be saved.

April: I

Owen: It's a great thing, plus you are not leaving which makes Jackson happy and that makes his mommy happy and Richard happy. God this hospital, it will be a nice work atmosphere when we finally start supporting each other.

April: Well, I think you need to find somebody for the ER.

Owen: I was thinking about an intern and a resident but Stefanie, well you two have too much history.

April: Yes but

Owen: Andrew but there are so many attending's who have already called dips on him including Amelia and I don't like to tell

April: Meredith won't say no to me. I just borrow him and we will see what he is capable of, in the end its his decision. Can you get Catherine the numbers and what exactly we need for the center? Plus I need a few hours of your time to go over the program for doctors without borders?

Owen: Of course!

April: Then its dinner at our house.

Owen: Good, I ll be there.

April: Perfect and I am going to put something on the message board.

Owen: April

April: Volunteers and Catherine won't say no. And a lot of people are not made for Emergency Medicine you know that, its tough that is why to open the program and run it we take volunteers but every doctor needs to do a rotation.

Owen: Sounds good to me. Let me call the fire department and talk to 911 to send the worst cases to us in the next few weeks. I ll explain the new program to them, it will be a great learning experience and I see if I can convince some old buddies of mine to sell us some helicopters. I hope your husband has deep pockets April but if this works…

April: We save a lot more lives in our own country and the pilots can be veterans. Great!

Owen: You have become an extraordinary doctor.

April blushes

Owen: Hey, no need and now

Owen and April hear the ambulances

Owen: Let's save some lives, so far we only have our normal ER.

April: Lets do it and Owen

Owen: What?

April: Thank you for getting me back when I gave up.

Owen: My pleasure Mrs. Avery

Chaos and Medicine

At Meredith house, Andrew put the kids into bed and cooked a meal. He lit candles, he knows it's too early but she gave him the keys, he can sense her hesitation but he knows that the longer he will wait, women tended to overthink things, then daily life interfered and you messed up something great, something that could have lasted a lifetime. It didn't want to tell her who his dad was, who is family was, he didn't want a woman who would be impressed by all that, he wanted her, the kids. He knew his mom wouldn't understand but also, they bought the hospital, his mother and Catherine ran in the same circle just in different cities. He was younger but this time, it felt different, he needed kids and chaos, he wanted the life they all had before they all become what his family had today. The days in the kitchen where you talked about everything and there was tons of love. This was the way and back home, he didn't understand how a woman would not want what he had to offer, why wait and waste time to create perfect careers? Why not work side by side?

Meredith was perfect and he wasn't intimidated by the fact the hospital was named after her sister, that her mother was Alice Grey or that they would name a wing after her husband or the fact that she owned the hospital. She would fit right in. He laughed, maybe the worst summer of his life suddenly turned to the best fall ever and into a life that he thought was lost.

He hears the keys in the door, she was here.

Andrew smiles when she puts everything on a chair.

Andrew: Hi, welcome home.

Meredith grins: It smells nice, where are the kids?

Andrew: Sleeping after I fed them.

Meredith: I am impressed.

Andrew: You should have heard my Frank Sinatra impression, I think they loved it.

Meredith laughs: Wow, I

Andrew: Yes and now, have a seat, let's eat.

Meredith: After a 48hrs shift you didn't fall right asleep but got the kids to bed, red them a story, sang and cooked?

Andrew: It's just Spaghetti and a bottle of wine and yes I got it from the hotel when I got my things earlier, which I put in the drawer, thanks for clearing that.

Meredith: Well of course and you already

Andrew: I am well behaved. Do you trust me?

Meredith: You living here with me and the kids and,

Before she talks any further she takes a breath, she doesn't want to scare him yet. There is time for scary stuff later.

Meredith: Yes, I trust you Luca, you being here means I trust you, I am all open. But so far, you

Andrew: Good then take this glass, here have sip

Meredith: Ok, oh this tastes wonderful.

Andrew: Thank you, it's from

Andrew wants to tell her about the vineyard and the summers he spend with his maternal grandfather in Italy, the villa in Tuscany and his cousins.

Andrew: I am glad you like it that means a lot, cheers...

Meredith smiles: Cheers. This is amazing but you are up to something. What is it?

So she already knows him, it's now or never. He doesn't want to discuss it, this would be too complicated later, and it's now or never for everything. He knew it, she was the one, the kids, the sex, and this was perfect and he couldn't mess it up, too much was a stake here.

Andrew sits opposite her, he doesn't want to scare her, nothing is normal so he just takes it out, the ring he got from his grandmother, flat out on his hand, non-scary as possible.

Andrew: Meredith I love you and your kids and that is all you need to know for now. Something tells me we are both good at messing things up later with our actions, so this is different because I love you, the kids and if you need more convincing, for me the sex it out of this world so would you please take this ring and marry me?

Meredith looks at him, this is unexpected, this is insane, this was... She takes a deep breath and thinks about Derek and how much time they wasted in the process. She could have saved everybody so much if she wouldn't have been scared, if she would have forgiven him immediately when Addison showed up, told him that he was the one and married him right on the spot after the divorce. The kids needed a dad and she knew the second she said yes when he asked her for a drink.

Meredith smiles: Yes, but let's go, take the car and ask Amelia to come over. We don't tell anybody what we are doing, we can fix things later but you are right, let's just get married now before anyone gets scared or overthinks it.

They kiss and Andrew is overjoyed.

Andrew: Remember that this stays a yes ok?

Meredith: Why?

Andrew: All questions after we said yes, ok?

Meredith looks at him, everything in her told her to run, to be scared again. But she doesn't do it, she trusts him, something in his eyes tells her to trust him, that her world will be healed again and that whatever they would tell each other later they would make it.

Andrew: You didn't say yes properly.

Andrew feels like a child but he needs to hear it again.

Meredith: I did, it was a YES to everything, do whatever you have to do, I am just calling Amelia to make sure the kids are ok.

Andrew: Good, perfect.

They kiss again and again

Meredith smiles

Meredith: I expect a whole lot of that after

Andrew: I promise.

Andrew leaves and Meredith takes her phone.

\- Hello

\- Amelia, are you in the hospital.

\- I am

\- Can you come over?

\- I can, why?

\- Can you just come over and look after the kids?

\- Is everything ok?

\- It's perfect Amelia, so when can you be here?

\- 20 minutes

\- Good, I ll see you then, take your charts

\- Why?

\- Because the kids are sleeping and you never do them

Meredith: Amelia will be here in 20 minutes.

Andrew: Great, the ring looks good on you.

Meredith: It does, I already love it. It's like

Andrew: It was my grandmothers, she gave it to me and told me whenever I find the one to use it as soon as I knew.

Meredith: So

Andrew: So technically I should have proposed three days ago, the moment I saw you.

Meredith heart makes a little jump, just a little one while she feels exactly the same way.

Andrew: We are taking my car to the airport.

Meredith: You have a car?

Andrew: I have a car, didn't you see it?

Meredith: I saw a big Volvo outside but I

Andrew: That s mine, it has 7 seats and I already fitted it with 3 for the kids but there is space for 2 more.

Meredith blushes

Andrew: Kids have friends.

Meredith chuckles: They do.

Moments later Amelia arrives, she looks at Meredith, sees the ring.

Amelia: Oh my, hi Andrew.

Andrew: Dr. Shepard, you can reach us in emergencies only at this number, the kids are fed and asleep, Zola thinks Frank Sinatra is cool so just play that and she will be back to sleep in no time.

Meredith: And I ll explain everything when we are back, I trust you with Derek s kids, ok?

With that they leave Amelia speechless at the door and drive off.

Meredith laughs: I have never seen her speechless. So, this will be a long drive.

Andrew smiles and 10 minutes later they stop at a little airport.

Andrew: Are you ok with small planes?

Meredith looks at him, can she board a plane after she has just lost Derek? Can she board a plane after she had lost Lexi in one? Can she do that to the kids? But if she

Andrew: Meredith?

Meredith: Is there a minibar?

Andrew grins: Yes and more, I am not flying myself although I could.

Meredith: Derek was into cars and ferryboats, you fly planes. I think

Andrew laughs and helps her out of the car. The crew greets them and together they board the plane.

Meredith: The plane

Andrew: Belongs to my family but I have asked the pilot to keep quiet where we are going.

Meredith: So you are not exactly poor.

Andrew: You own a hospital and

Meredith: Yes but

Andrew: Didn't we say no questions?

Meredith: We did!

Andrew: Here is to us!

He opens a bottle of champagne giving her a glass.

Meredith: To us!

She drinks the glass all at once and smiles

Meredith: Sorry, on the way back I tell you why I am not that good in flying planes. Are we going to Vegas?

Andrew nods

Meredith: I guess I am not allowed to get married in my scrubs or jeans and T-Shirt.

Andrew: No, I also arranged this one, I hope you don't mind.

Meredith: No, I just need another glass, if that is ok?

Andrew: Wedding jitters of plane?

Meredith smiles: Plane?

Andrew: Well, why don't I distract you?

Meredith: Distract me?

Andrew: I think I need more practise in a certain field

Meredith: Well, I think you are pretty good but you know what? One can never practise enough.

And so they kiss again.

Back in Seattle

Amelia asked Maggie to come over

Amelia: Meredith is marrying Andrew

Maggie: Excuse me she is doing what?

Amelia: That is why I am here babysitting.

Maggie: I

Amelia: The rock she had on her finger means he has a jet or his family has a jet. I am dying to do some research about him, but I promised Meredith not to and if I find something out that might be wrong with him or his family and Owen is doing a background check anyway and we hired him so he can't be, I trust Meredith.

Maggie: This is insane! We, I mean I can't believe you just didn't, she is your sister in-law and your brother, he is only dead a year and its

Amelia: Yes but she lost Derek and nobody wanted to build a swing for me, he is not a guy who wants her body and doesn't care about the kids, he is going to build a swing for the kids, that what dads do, that s what good guys do, he is a good guy.

Maggie: He is an intern.

Amelia: We all started at one point and she did Derek when she was an intern.

Maggie: Amelia

Amelia: All true and hey did you never have something with one of your teachers?

Maggie: No

Amelia: Too bad, I did. I learned a lot.

Both laugh

Maggie: I had a swing, my dad who is not my dad now build a swing for me. I was swinging under an old oak tree.

Amelia: My brother loved her, he would approve and he wanted to build a swing for the kids, he built one for me when I was just his sister, this is a sign.

Maggie: Maybe. How can you be so sure? I mean look at my parents and everything that is happening how can you be so sure?

Amelia: Because people like me and Meredith mess things up, we normally don't see when good things come along so this is progress. If it doesn't work out she gets divorced but I think she won't because he is a good guy.

Maggie: He is also an intern again, sorry for bringing that up.

Amelia: Well, yes but only for a year so to speak and he has great skills so you have to fight me for him because great interns become great doctors and normally teachers get credit for this so…

Maggie: How can you be so sure that he will be

Amelia: Hey, we took him and Owen told me he turned down Johns Hopkins who at the moment is the best programme in the country. If Meredith doesn't take him for herself, I mean did you see how calm he stayed during the accident? We all assumed he was like us because he acted like a pro, so believe me

Leonora is crying

Amelia: I think she is hungry, choose, warming up a bottle of milk or changing a diaper?

Maggie: I warm up the bottle for her.

Amelia grins: Good, I am going to look after the little princess. God she looks more like Derek every day, she looks more like us every day. Kathleen will come over and the others, oh my I will be the one having to tell them.

In Las Vegas

Andrew: It's a version of my grandmother's dress, I just told them who you are and what I see in you and I hope, I haven't seen it. Just go inside and I am changing next door and then we are

Meredith: If I am dreaming, don't wake me up.

Meredith hugs him one last time and then vanishes into the room next door taking a shower. She goes into an adjacent room where she finds a wedding dress on the bed, a dress that was so her, a dress that Derek would have picked for her, a dress that made her look like a real princess Zola would say…

Meredith tries it on and whispers: Well, for a princess I am showing a lot but it's great and the veil, I hope

Andrew comes in, he is wearing a tux and looks the part. He is speechless.

Meredith: If that is your grandma s dress I am pretty sure she was a wild one.

Andrew: I tell you all about her as soon as you said yes.

Meredith laughs: Yes, I am going with you, where are we, there is a chapel in the hotel, because every hotel has a chapel but I…

Andrew: Not good enough for you, hotels get changed all the time, we are different. I thought we are getting married under the stars so we can tell the kids that they were with us because they were looking at the same stars, so we are going to the desert.

Meredith: How could you

Andrew: Just a phone call away and tomorrow when we are back in Seattle I am an intern and

Meredith: You will never be a normal intern, you probably

She laughs and looks at the time, she is about to marry another man, another man that is not Derek which she thought wouldn't be possible, not so quick after he died, not so quick after she had Leonora who was not even a year old, Leonora who would never see her dad. Then she looks at Andrew, Andrew would be her dad, the perfect dad who would build a swing for her. Leonora would grow up with people that knew her dad and a lot of pictures, marrying Andrew was something she did for her kids but most of all also for herself, right now she knew she wasn't about to replace Derek, she would never forget him but she moved on with a new man by her side.

Andrew: You are thinking about Derek.

Meredith nods

Andrew: He will be here with us, everybody will be. That is why I thought that we do it outside, just us without family so instead of turning around and missing somebody we look up to stars to see those who are not there today and those who have already left us. I am not here to replace Derek, I hope you know that, I am here because I fell in love with you and the kids.

Meredith laughs: Me too! Come on, lets get married.

Together they take a short drive into the desert, it's nearly midnight and right by a fire they are getting married under the stars.

1 day later back in Seattle

Its early morning, both Andrew and Meredith know they are expected to be in the hospital, in one hour.

Meredith looks at him: Honeymoon over?

Andrew laughs: Our honeymoon will never be over because we are not like normal couples.

Meredith looks at him: No we are not, you married a widow with 3 kids that and you just turned 25

Andrew: I am 26 in a few weeks.

Meredith laughs: That doesn't make it any better.

Andrew: Well, it does for me and you are the most amazing woman in the world, how lucky am I?

Meredith: I don't know about that, is now the time to talk about our families? People will asks questions and I think we should be prepared before we hear something about ourselves that we or something that is only half true and then it gets complicated.

Andrew: Yes, but you first.

Meredith: Ok but no holding back so brace yourself.

Andrew: No holding back, I promise.

Meredith: Good, you know that I have the kids obviously

Andrew: Hopefully you are, well, we

Meredith looks at him

Andrew: Well, I am a Dr. as well you Dr. Di Luca Shepard Grey

Meredith: No, 3 names that is a mouthful but very fitting and no

Meredith laughs: Stop tickling me.

Andrew grins: Why not?

Meredith: Forget it, I have a hostile uterus and it took me and Derek

Andrew: Well, maybe, maybe I come from a family where this kind of thing just works like clockwork and we are…

Meredith looks at him and thinks that maybe that is how it's supposed to be, eternal happiness, you conceive your child during your wedding night. Everything being ok, one big happy family, without compromises, maybe it was true, maybe she could really have it all, she would never forget Derek, but Andrew, Andrew was now her husband and she was already in love with him so a baby with him...

Meredith: If I am on baby number 3, a. I am going to kill you because that means I have to take time off and I love my job, I love cutting and being a surgeon because that is what general surgeons do, they cut so b. you will have to explain to Stefanie, I mean Dr. Edwards why you take a break in your residency to help me within the first few months and c.

Andrew: What is c.? Because I can live with everything else that comes because you already killed me and I am more than happy to help and we can hire help and I am all for you teaching me to do things becoming a great doctor and for you saving lives that were impossible to save like this morning so, what is c?

Meredith grins, he was an impossible person: c. I will be the happiest woman in the world because I will have a baby from my husband without drama just like that.

Andrew kisses her deeply and whispers: I knew you would be perfect, this body is perfect and hey why don't we just do it again just to be sure we just achieved what we just talked about.

Meredith: Hey, that is the new me my body being perfect because you saw the scars. But stop, this is the new me with you, I messed up a lot of things, I wasn't happy and shiny like Izzie or other women, I was the one...

Andrew: I guessed that much so start, I am not leaving so don't try to push me away.

Meredith: It will scare you that is what I am afraid of.

Andrew: Nothing scares me when I am with you. I am prepared for everything.

Meredith begins: I was you, the girl in the bar when I met Derek, my husband who died in a car crash saving other people s lives. I was you, I was the girl in the bar and I didn't know anything about him.

Andrew: I

Meredith: He was an attending and married but I didn't know that at the time. He caught his wife Addison in bed with his best friend, Mark Sloan who later died before he could marry my half-sister Lexi. Scared?

Andrew: No

Meredith: Good because Derek and I needed a long time to understand that he was my other half, my soul-mate, I was scared and when I met you I decided that when something feels right, you don't waste time because I wasted too much time with him.

Andrew: So that is why you are here, married to me.

Meredith: Yes because I think you are it, you are my one and I don't yet fully understand if I deserve you. I was alone, after Derek died, I left everybody, I had his kid, my wonderful Leo, his daughter who looks like him, I came back, I wanted a fresh start and then

Andrew: I show up. I hear you, I did something similar, I asked a girl to marry me although I, it was expected of me, I thought I loved her but she said no, she wanted to focus on her career, she said she wasn't sure if she wanted to have kids although she spend so many summers with my family surrounded by a lot of people. She broke my heart, I left and decided to start my residency here in Seattle instead of Johns Hopkins.

Meredith: Wow, you turned down Johns Hopkins for a girl and moved to the other side of the country. Maybe you are a bit screwed like me. That strangely makes you very human and more

Andrew grins: Thanks!

Meredith: Was she another doctor?

Andrew grins: Lawyer

Meredith grins: I see, so she wanted the career and the office in a skyscraper and you wanted to save lives and save humanity.

Andrew: Something like that. You again, we can figure out the little things later.

Meredith: Both of my parents are dead, my mother was Alice Grey.

Andrew: The Alice Grey?

Meredith: Yes, the Alice Grey and she wasn't the perfect mother believe me. She was her job, the perfect surgeon, she and my father got divorced because my mother had an affair with Richard Webber. They had a daughter Maggie who they gave up for adoption, I didn't even remember my mother being pregnant so I am only aware that Maggie exists because she started looking for her biological family and found Richard because my mother had already died from Alzheimers s disease which she promised me not to tell anybody. I tried to be the good daughter, I didn't which started the lies and secrets and made my life hell, I wanted to proof to her that I am a great surgeon but I lost, she never saw my talent, at least she never told me. My father Thatcher Grey had two other children, 2 daughters, Molly and the one the hospital is named after Alexandra, Lexi Grey. My father died because he thinks the hospital killed his second wife, we didn't but he still thinks we did, so he drank too much and died.

Andrew: I am

Meredith: It's scary, I know, wanna run? There is more

Andrew: No, I can deal with that, no running that is why we got married, one of the reasons so running is more complicated. A lot of times in your life you destroy good things because you run and when you are running while being married, well its more complicated, this is the best thing that ever happened in my life, so I wanted to make it as complicated as possible for both of us.

Meredith laughs: Not a bad plan, lucky for you I said yes. I am scared of planes because Mark and Lexi died in a plane crash that was caused by this hospital. We as doctors later bought with the money we received in the lawsuit.

Andrew: Wow, although I remember reading something like this in the newspaper. Dr. Robbins was injured

Meredith: Lost her leg in the accident, she was in on the plane too. So was I, Mark, Christina my best friend who now lives in Switzerland, Lexi, Arizona and me. We were supposed to help a family in Iowa and they needed all of us. Since then I rather take cars or boats but I am getting better at flying, talking helps, people that understand so

Andrew: I am still listening

Meredith: I survived a shooting, lost friends truth accidents or tragic things that happen in life, I had a miscarriage during the shooting, it took me long time to recover from that because at the same time my Christina performed open-heart surgery being held at gunpoint on Derek, I married Derek on a post-it note, it's a lot. Just when everything was falling into place, Derek coming back from Washington after he worked for the president of this country. He came back after I thought I lost him because I couldn't leave Seattle and we both wanted to fulfil our dreams but didn't realise that the good was right in front of us. He died helping other people that was Derek. I will never delete his last voicemail where he told me he loved me and was about to come home, I want his kids to hear his voice. He never saw his daughter, he never saw Leonora, who looks so much like him. I loved him more than I can say, he built this house for us, Amelia is his sister and we all loved him. Still sure you wanna stay?

Andrew kisses her: Yes because I get it, you loved you first husband and now you love me and in a way it scares you but it also gives you hope and a new beginning.

Meredith: I do and yes. So are you sure, no feeling to run away? No rush of emotions that you made a mistake?

Andrew: None, because whatever comes next, whatever life gives you next, I think you can deal with it and that tells me a lot about the kinds of person you are.

Meredith: Meaning?

Andrew: A Survivor so I think you can cope with everything I tell you.

Meredith: Maybe, will I

Andrew: I want to be a surgeon, a great doctor but I have a family we all have families and my parents are still alive, even my grandma still lives and I have great grandparents in Italy so

Meredith: So you have money like Jackson, big deal. That is what you want to tell me.

Andrew: Jackson and I went to the same schools but he probably won't remember it because I am a lot younger than he is. My family comes from money, I moved to Seattle from New York. Although my mother's family is from California. My grandma, the dress you were wearing, she was a full blown hippie living in San Francisco but she came from good stock. Her family owns a vineyard in Tuscany, the bottle you drank is from it, my mother grew up in Napa Valley and San Francisco, and mother's side of the family are the founder of the valley although one part stayed in Italy and made sure that after the war the tradition of wine making survived in Italy, that is why today they are one of the best in the world but followed by the ones from Napa, if I may say so and that is part of my families legacy as well.

Meredith: That is impressive, wow. You know that I don't know if I have the palate, I like food but

Andrew grins: That s ok, I ll teach you but hold your horses if you think that is impressive because, my father is the current secretary of state, I have a brother that is supposed to become president of this country one day if my grandfather gets his wish, so far he works very successfully in real estate changing the city for the better, at least that s what I think. My father's family owns half of New York mostly real estate but my dad is also a great art lover and used to live in Greenwich Village when he was young. Painted a lot, my sister is an art dealer and paints as well.

Meredith: So, wow

Andrew: I am the odd one out, no famous surgeons in the family just money and a lot of it, I think my family is just good in doing good things and in doing the right thing that is how they got wealthy.

Meredith: Why did you think that is?

Andrew laughs: Because of my grandmother, you think we are very formal but we aren't. When I come home politics will be discussed at the breakfast table and I mean, we talk about everything even when we were kids. My brother is a lawyer but a very unconventional one that is why he switched into real estate, my sister is painter she got that from dad who still paints but really loves buying property and tries to save the world, I am the doctor, I have another brother who will take over the vineyards in Italy and Napa with the help of my mom who worked tirelessly with my grandmother to create this empire adding lines, using my sisters art shop and paintings for their shows. But as I said before we still all sit together and talk, my sister often looks like she has fallen into a bucket of paint, my mom is also a wonderful cook and normally has baking power on her face and granny still looks like fresh out of the 70s in her long gowns but she also partied with likes like the Who so that is why the dress you wore, she would have been proud and I cant wait to show are the pictures.

Meredith laughs: I am not sure why you thought that would scare me, sounds like the perfect family to me.

Andrew: Because there is a lot of love and you like complicated. Something tells me that this is what scared you when you married Derek. A big happy family is something you don't deserve but you do. And yes, we have more money than the Avery s and I could buy the hospital in a second, money makes things easier, it helps to change the world into a better place although I know that sounds pathetic. So now with my hand at your leg tell me what scares you. Anything?

Meredith: Nothing in particular, the family things yes, the money thing well, it can do a lot of good, I still can't understand why me?

Andrew: I love you and that is the reason I didn't tell you. I wanted you to love me because I am me, the young intern without money, I wanted you to take a leap of faith and you did. That is also why I didn't talk about my mom and dad and my childhood.

Meredith: So, I mean

Andrew: Because sometimes money complicates things.

Andrew kisses her

Meredith: You are incredible and I would love to meet your family but if they are all

Andrew: Independent people have lots of opinions and that complicates matters some times. We will get married big time with all friends and family in a church, with the kids and your friends and family, what we did was low key for us.

Meredith laughs: Low key is t-shirt and jeans.

Andrew: Well that was low key for me.

Meredith: Got it.

Andrew: We have to go!

Meredith: Yes, can you

Andrew: I ll look after the kids, you shower and in the car you can start quizzing me…

Meredith: That is, I am your wife and not your teacher.

Andrew: In a way, but think about how willing I am when for every right answer you grant me a wish and believe me after last night, that s a start…

Meredith blushes: Unbelievable!

Andrew: Well

Meredith: It's a deal but

Andrew: What?

Meredith: I think you need a seat at the table because yes, you will be a great doctor but also, Jackson understood and he has a seat at the table because of his mom, his family

Andrew: I completely forgot about that, I didn't marry you because I

Meredith: Yes but you said no running, now I am telling you, no running! We need ideas and I bet you have some.

Andrew: Good no running and I do but I

Meredith: Hey, you chose me, if you want to back out say it now.

Andrew whispering: Never! Never ever do I want out, certain things I need to accept and I

Meredith: Go, shower and think

Andrew grinning: Ok…


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrive at the hospital Amelia pulls her aside

Meredith: What?

Amelia: Spill it sister! I babysat your kids, changed diapers and sang Frank Sinatra songs so

Meredith: Yes!

Amelia: Yes you

Meredith: Yes, I am off the market again.

Amelia: No, you are not, you

Meredith beams with joy: Yes, I am now officially Meredith Di Luca Shepard Grey

Amelia: No you are not.

Meredith: Yes I am, we married in Vegas, in the desert. I was wearing a wonderful dress, here have look,

Amelia: Wow that looks like out of a magazine, he organised that when?

Meredith: During the flight. He well asked people

Amelia: He isn't poor, Di Luca

Meredith: Andrea di Luca, everybody just calls him Andrew and his daddy is the current secretary of state, his brother is supposed to be the next president and the family owns half of New York. His sister is a well-known painter and his mother is the heir to a vinery dynasty.

Amelia: Wow, just wow, he is a catch!

Meredith: Yeah and he married me, me the widow with three kids that

Amelia: No, stop it. HE married you and you are amazing and

Meredith: Well, he is

Amelia: I wanna hear all about it but first you

Maggie comes running: You did it

Meredith: You told her?

Amelia: I needed help babysitting your three kids and Maggie and I made plans for the house.

Alex walks by casually after Meredith wasn't in the hospital yesterday.

Alex: So, where were you?

Maggie: She got married.

Alex: What?

Maggie: She got married and is now

Meredith: Meredith Di Luca Shepard Grey.

Alex: You are insane, you married that intern.

Meredith: Yes but I am also happy! Please let me be happy because I am staying in my house you are moving in with Jo and Callie, Amelia and Maggie are moving into my old house.

Alex: He is an intern…

Richard: Meredith are you ok?

Maggie: Daddy, she got married?

Richard: Daddy? This the first time, excuse me Meredith did what?

Meredith: I got married, without asking I am Dr. Meredith Di Luca Shepard Grey and that won't change and yes Andrew is my new husband and he is perfect and yes he is an intern but so was I when I met Derek, if you want to put a notice on the bulletin board great, do it, otherwise leave me alone because I need to talk to Jackson, to explain to him why my husband will get seat on the board of directors although he is an intern.

Richard: What?

Meredith: He is the son of the current secretary of state, he is wealthy, he could buy this hospital in seconds, he has more money than your wife and no I didn't marry him because of that, I didn't know that fact. I married him because he will build a swing in the garden for the kids. He comes from this big happy family that love each other and I want that for my kids because it is what I would have had with Derek and I was stupid enough not to see it so now I got a second chance and nobody is going to destroy this for me because I deserve happiness and joy and I have Callie on my side and Amelia. Got it?

Meredith is furious and leaves, Richard nearly destroyed her own life when he stayed with Adele and didn't marry her mother who loved him more than Meredith ever understood. How different her life could have been with Maggie as a sister, growing up together in a family of doctors.

Richard: She is

Amelia: In love, she is in love and I think he is the best thing that could have ever happened to her.

Richard: I don't know why you could ever, he was your brother, Amelia.

Amelia: He was my brother and he died, life goes on and the kids need a dad and he is great. I will look after him, so will others, he will become a great doctor and dad and with, I remember Derek telling me about Pegasus and how he nearly lost his arm, good medicine comes at a price and only when people understand what we do, we can continue to be great and by the way, Owen agrees with me and so does Jackson and April.

Richard: But she didn't have to marry the guy, they could have dated and then after a while, he would have proposed and then...

Amelia: But she loves him and why wait? So that she has time to screw this up? Richard, that is not an option, she went through so much just let her be happy for once.

Richard: What about you?

Amelia: I ll figure out myself later but for now, let Meredith be Meredith, let her enjoy her life and give Andrew a break. Weren't you in the committee who chose the new interns?

Richard: Yes but I wasn't the only one and we

Amelia: So he

Richard: He was on top of the list, he skipped two years, he has an incredible mind, this is the first year where we tested both medical and business and he was the top candidate in both. We nearly didn't get him because Johns Hopkins had him but then we got a call and he chose us, last minute.

Amelia: See and why should we punish him now only because he fell in love or has money? Oh my god, Richard she is your daughter, she is, you are scared she messes him up? You are scared that Meredith, how can you, I didn't think of that, I

Richard: I knew her mother and I saw her with Derek.

Amelia: But they made it, they made it and you interfered before because you didn't have the courage to marry Alice Grey and be a father to Maggie.

Maggie takes a sharp breath

Amelia: Maggie I am so sorry but he is just

Maggie looks at Amelia and leaves, she cant listen to them fighting anymore.

Amelia: God I can't believe, I am going to talk to Maggie later, I fix this but you never ever tell Meredith that. This stays between us and I forbid you, she has a right to be happy and he can handle her.

Richard: What if he can't?

Amelia: He will, it's his decision and we will never talk about this and you don't you dare say anything to Maggie, try to be like a dad and make your daughters come first after I have explained things to her.

Richard: Well

Amelia: Unbelievable! I need to cut something now, I see you later and if I were you I would throw Meredith a party, a big one.

Richard: Well, why don't you throw her one and I turn up?

Amelia: Ok but

Richard: I ll be there, I tell Catherine, women

Amelia leaves Richard and is furious. In her mind Meredith has a right to be happy and if Meredith would be happy maybe the glowing would shine on her, maybe she would finally find peace and could go back to her family to show that she wasn't the black sheep anymore. "I should call mom" she thought to herself "and the others".

A few floors down Stephanie bumps into Andrew

Stephanie: Dr. Di Luca, so you decided to skip one of your shifts, your first week that will have consequences?

Andrew: Yes, I am really sorry, it will never happen again but I had my patients covered. Please accept my sincere apologies Dr. Edwards but I got married, I really needed to get married, I skipped the honeymoon so here I am back at your service Dr. Edwards.

Stephanie: You got what? Married to

Andrew: Dr. Shepard Grey is now Dr. Di Luca Shepard Grey, Dr. Edwards.

Stephanie looks at him: So now you are

Andrew: I am your intern and here to learn from you. My wife has nothing to do with it.

Stephanie: But

Andrew: But in the future I need to attend board meetings as well.

Stephanie: Excuse me? You, need to do what?

Andrew: Yes because I am going to ask my family to finance the new wing that will be building in honour of Derek Shepard, and the new programme training doctors in emergency medicine.

Stephanie: Oh so you are, you are another Jackson and I, fine, I

Andrew: Jackson and I went to the same school if that is what you mean, I was just in a different class and younger Dr. Edwards but that has nothing to do with my qualifications, I graduated top of my class. I was chosen for this programme and nobody knew, I had offers from other programmes based on my abilities not based on my family.

Stephanie: I, you have a lot to learn.

Andrew: Of course, that is why I am here but I will help this hospital to become number one, I admire the surgeons that bought it and I didn't know who Dr. Grey was when I met her. I respect you a great deal Dr. Edwards but there will be a difference between me that is your pupil and me that is shaping the future of this hospital because I had the education for it, I was trained for it, that is what happened in my family and I can't change that. I am so sorry if that sounds arrogant to you but I look forward working with you.

Stephanie looks at him and storms away. She is annoyed by what she assumes is Andrew s entitlement and the way she perceives he sees the world.

Andrew just stands there shaking his head. This was one of the reasons why he didn't want anybody to know who he was in the first place. But that had changed the moment he saw her, his wife, Meredith. He loved her more than anyone else in his life, that is why he hadn't waited, he couldn't let her go away, he didn't want to risk a thing, so he did something he promised himself he wouldn't do when he came Seattle. "I just wanted to be a normal intern" he whispers to himself "and now I have to do what my family predicted I would do because we all do it, take responsibility".

He wanders away and bumps into Callie who hugs him.

Callie: Congratulations.

Andrew: Thanks, so you

Callie: I am Dr. Torres, call me Callie and I think this was gutsy.

Andrew: Thanks!

Callie: Wanna scrub in?

Andrew: What?

Callie: Fight is on, Dr. Hunt is looking for you. We all want to have you, every specialty because we see your talent.

Andrew: But Dr. Edwards

Callie: Here, this is the card we all fill out as a sport to see which intern has the most talent, after calculating all the points who do you think came out on top?

Andrew: Me? Was that

Callie: That was before you met Meredith in the car, it was after the accident.

Andrew: Wow, so

Callie: Wanna be a surgeon?

Andrew: Yes

Callie: Then come on in, we have some bones to fix and later, I heard you are good with kids because

Andrew: You are Sofia s mom.

Callie smiles: Yes!

Andrew: Please, she is adorable.

Callie: Thank you, now come on.


End file.
